The Name of a Girl
by SamaratinToSin
Summary: When an old friend comes to visit. Skipper and Grace face their toughest challenge yet, each other. Rated "T" for language and minor adult content
1. An Inside Affair

An explosion set off the fire alarms , as Kowalski's lab door swung open.

"What did you break this time?" I asked, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Ha Ha, Funny." Kowalski chuckled sarcastically.

"I like to think so." I responded.

"Hey guys." Marlene dropped through the hatch, "Skipper, Phil and Mason have a letter for you."

"Really?" I stood up "What does it say?"

"I don't know. Some weird, spazzy, parrot dropped it off." Marlene leaned against a bowling pin ninja.

"That's weird. Did you catch his name or anything?" I asked, growing more and more suspicious.

"He said he was with some Animal Crime Investigative Team."

My heart leapt. A.C.I.S. That's where Grace worked. Kowalski picked up on my eagerness and we both raced for the hatch at the same time. Ending up stuck in the opening.

"What's going on?" I heard Marlene ask.

"It's most likely a letter from Grace." Private answered.

"Really?" Marlene sounded excited "It's been like, a year now hasn't it."

Kowalski and I both fell back through the hatch, getting tangled up on the ground.

"1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days." Kowalski corrected pushing away from me.

"Someone's been counting the days." Marlene replied. "It's nice to know you aren't obsessive, Kowalski."

"You first." I told Kowalski.

"You are the commanding officer, so you first." he replied

"Ok." I said cheerfully as I dove out the entrance and slid all the way over to the chimp habitat.

"Hey boys." I quickly said "What's going on?"

"You just want you letter, Skipper, stop playing that game." Mason rolled his eyes and held out the letter.

"It says:" Mason began "Hey Skipper, Just wanted to let you have a quick update. Grace is doing great as the leader of ACIS."

Kowalski slid up next to me.

"She has been trying for a few weeks now to get your status renewed. We have reason to believe that the dog has climbed a tree again and are sending a fire truck to get it down. See you soon, Akela aka Jungle Book."

To anyone else that letter just sounded like the work of a druggie. But to me, it was the complex coded language of a very experienced agent called Grace.

"Dogs can't climb trees," Kowalski began "are you sure you read that right?"

"100%" Mason answered.

"Come on, Kowalski." I demanded. "We need to go make sure the fire truck has a ladder."

"I'm so confused!" he threw himself on the ground.

I leaned over and whispered to him, "There's a secret underground meeting, Grace is coming back to the zoo and we are going undercover."

"You got all that from that little sentence?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes now come on, Kowalski." I had to physically drag him back to our habitat.

"Are you sure?" Marlene asked, "I mean she was supposed to be back 6 months ago too."

"Yeah, but, Marlene, The fire truck is on it's way!" I couldn't help but be excited. I really missed Grace, and if I did then I knew for a fact the Kowalski did.

He had a "thing" for my ex-partner. Well, scratch the 'ex' if we busted this underground ring then I would be sure to get my spot back with ACIS.

Anyways, Kowalski's affliction with Grace had never amounted even to the flirting stage.

What wasn't to like about Grace though, minus the fact that she was a mammal. Grace was smart, a skilled fighter, like all four of us penguins rolled into one. Grace wasn't without her faults though. She couldn't swim, and she couldn't take a hit to the left shoulder, or roll onto her left side at all, on account of a scar that damaged her muscle and part of the bone.

"I still don't get the whole fire truck thing." Marlene responded.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled "Forget you ever heard this conversation tonight."

"Ok your on something." Marlene rolled her eyes and started towards the ladder. "I'm going home. Anyone care to escort a lady home?"

Kowalski and Private were busy talking about what the underground operation could be, and Rico was laying in his bunk whistling and looking at a magazine.

I sighed, "I'll do it." I followed her outside and into the cool fall night.

Julien's music blocked out most of the sounds of the New York. Crazy lemur parties.

"Skipper?" Marlene asked.

"Hmm? Yeah?" I caught myself looking at Grace's empty habitat.

"You ok?" Marlene stopped walking.

"Yeah, I just miss Grace that's all." It was new to open up to Marlene like this, especially considering I had only just realized that I missed Grace.

"That's weird."

"What?" I asked

"You went 3 years without her. And she spent a week here total, and you miss her after a year. I can't imagine what you felt after 3 years without her."

"2 years 11 months and 29 days actually." I replied.

"Oh, now who's being obsessive?"

After a moment of silence Marlene and I both started laughing.

"Night Skipper." Marlene hopped her fence and disappeared from my sight.

I looked over at my habitat. Too bad I wasn't going back for another hour or so. I needed a drink. And I knew just where to go.

Mario's was practically empty so, I found my way over to the usual seat. A booth in the corner to the left of the door. I studied the pictures on the wall. A picture of Grace and I was the one I was looking for. It was taken right before our mission to Denmark. And was starting to fade a little. The frame was cracked from a bar fight, between Grace and some other chick.

I could still remember what the fight was about.

"Hey Skipper! Your girlfriend's on the news!" Mario's thick Italian accent slid over to me. I looked up to see the familiar golden brown wolf on the TV. Her aqua blue eyes sparkled even on the faded screen.

"Turn it up." I told Mario, he already beat me to it though. Stupid greyhound.

"-and the top agent of ACIS is the person of interest in an affair."

"What?" Mario and I both yelped

"Special Agent Grace Rivera is thought to be cheating on her husband of 6 months with her ex-team member." A picture rolled across the screen of Grace standing by the helicopter the day she was leaving, the picture taken at the exact same time when I hugged her. As luck would have it, from the camera angle it was hard to tell that it was just a hug.

The screen flipped to Grace, walking down the courthouse steps, surrounded by the flashing lights and questions. "Agent Rivera Are you having an affair?" one voice yelled out.

"If I was, first off. I wouldn't tell you. Secondly, I would prefer that next time you worded your question differently, and Third, I would pick someone of my own SPECIES!" Grace was being defiant, she slid into a limo, closely followed by Hawk and Deliah.

"Agent Lamardi!" The same voice called out. "Is it true that you have not been able to file for full custody of Grace?"

Grace leapt out of the limo and got in the face of the reporter.

"You are rude. These are questions that nobody gives a shit about. Mmk? You want an answer? Go find the damn penguin in the picture and get his side of the story."

"Where would this penguin be."

"Mario's." Grace snapped "It's on the corner of Main street and Eva Avenue."

Mario and I both sat there in quiet. I first of all couldn't believe that Grace knew where I was, maybe it was just a lucky guess.

"That was live from Fairbanks, California." The reporter said. "Call in now with your opinions on the Grace Rivera Scandal." A number flashed on the screen. And the TV clicked off.

Mario looked at me, then the door opened and closed.

"Hey Mario, I just need two shots of the strong stuff." said a sleepy male voice.

Mario disappeared into the back. "Hey, aren't you that penguin from the news?" he asked me.

"Do you make a living from asking stupid questions to total strangers?" I asked .

"Was she good?"

"You are weird." I said. Standing up and making my way towards the door. No sooner had I stepped out then I was greeted by the flashing lights and random questions, that Grace had met. Only I didn't have Hawk, and a limo to run to. I pushed my way into the crowd, then a buffeting sound caught my attention.

A helicopter flew over and paused above me.

"Really?" I caught myself screaming at the sky.

A ladder rolled down and Akela slid down. "Whose the dog now?" he laughed.

I grabbed the rope ladder and watched as the lights below grew fainter

and fainter.

"You have know clue how happy I am to see you." I sighed once I was safe inside the helicopter.

"Yeah, same here." Akela answered, panting.

"Nice letter by the way." I sat back and looked out the window.

"Yeah. I thought it would do you good to hear from us." Akela laid down and crossed his front paws.

I had seen Akela, and Grace do that numerous times, it was weird that both genders of canines were 'allowed' to cross their legs. Human males got beat up if they did.

Akela put his head on the helicopter's floor and looked up at me with his deep brown eyes, almost like he was saying 'I can see your soul.'

"Will you stop that?" I asked after a moment. "I understand that you have your DT but really?"

He laughed, and turned away from me. "Your mind entertains me, that's all."

I gave him a shocked look. "My mind entertains you? You work as a criminal psychiatrist."

He laughed again.

_Grace_

Deliah half smiled at me, as she jumped into the limo after Hawk shoved me in. "Maybe you need a vacation darling." she settled into the seat across from me.

"We will discuss this after the board meeting." I sighed.

I already had a headache, so there was no telling how the meeting would go over.

"You libel to rip Sarge's throat out if he confronts you." Hawk said, flashing me a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm also likely to kill that reporter, Angie." I laid down in the seat and listened to the radio. It was turned onto some station that I hadn't ever heard of. 7673 Radio.

The announcer came on, she sounded nice. Very lady-like.

"Now, to the most talked about person on TV right now. Special Agent Grace Rivera. Why Can't they just leave her alone? I know for a fact that nothing happened between Grace and that New Yorker. He's not even her type! If any of you just saw the interview on News channel please call in with your opinions. Now, we go to a little Papa Roach for some music."

"Well, that's a nice radio announcer." I rolled my eyes.

Hawk looked at me. "I think you should take a vacation. Deliah and I can handle the agency for a week, or two. Or a month."

"Hawk." I sighed.

Silence overtook the car, only the radio was left

"And our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel.

I tried to help you once

Against my own advice

I saw you going down

but you never realized

That your drowning in the water

I offered you my hand

Compassion's in my nature

Tonight is our last stand"

The limo pulled up outside of ACIS headquarters.

Human buildings were measured in greatness by how many floors they had.

In the animal kingdom, the buildings were measured by how low they went. Usually, a shack or cave was the entrance floor, with the other floors spreading down below.

"Ready for this?" Hawk asked

"Yeah." I sighed standing up and looking in the mirror. My fur was losing the reminants of the white dye, turning back to it's typical brownish-gold.

"I need a hair cut." I mumbled, shaking so that my fur laid down better.

"Yes, you do." Hawk growled.

I moved towards the door. Hawk gave me one last look and opened the door.

A different crowd, with different questions was gathered.

"Agent Grace." A blonde cat reporter called out "What is the standing on the new recruits?"

I new I could answer these questions without getting myself fired.

"The new team is still uhh up in the air. We should have an idea of when or even if they will join later this year."

"Agent Rivera?" a scrappy brown dog appeared at the front of the lines

"What is your history with the new team?"

"I worked with Sk-,their leader, for many years. I met them through him and when I took over at ACIS I had to return the favor to them."

"What did they do to deserve a 'favor'?" the cat asked again

"Next question."

"Why wouldn't you answer that question?" another reporter asked

"Because it's confidential." I turned and raced into HQ.

"Ok. Be good you two." Deliah threatened. She wasn't allowed in the meeting room with us, because she was "only intel" according to Sarge.

Hawk and I slipped into the meeting room, before anyone else.

"You know that it's going to come out eventually." Hawk filled a few bowls with water.

"Yeah, but for now, let's keep it hidden." I said bringing him more bowls.

"When they find out it's going to be bad for both you and Skipper." Hawk whispered, looking nervously around.

"Yeah I know but- Oh crap. I left those files in my office. I'll be right back."

I darted out of the room before Hawk could ask about the nonexistent files.

I entered my office and looked around. No sign of Akela, or Skipper's profile. I mentally swore.

"Umm, Kit?" I asked walking to the secretary's desk. "Have you seen Akela? Or the blue folder. I thought I left them on my desk but I didn't see them."

The red-tailed hawk spun around in her desk chair. "Top shelf, black filing cabinet. S- for Skipper."

"Thanks!" I called out running back into my office. I reached the filing cabinet and moved to open it when I realized something. I never told Kitka anything about looking at Skipper's file.

I looked down at the floor, thinking about asking Kitka how she knew what I was looking at. Then, I noticed something in the trash can. A tan folder with red letters on it. CONFIDENTIAL.

"Grace?" Kitka called from the lobby. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I grabbed the folder from the trash and Skipper's blue folder. Quickly adding the rest of the boys just to hide the tan folder. "Yeah I'm fine." I threw the folders into my bag just as she walked in.

"You don't seem well." she responded. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I have to go to that meeting." I raced for the door. "Wait. Akela?"

"He left this morning said he had some fire to put out." Kitka sounded confused.

"Really?" I asked

She nodded.

"God Damn it! I'm gonna kill him!-"

The phone ringing cut off my rant. Kitka picked it up and held it away from her. "I think it's for you." she whispered.

I could hear Hawk screaming into the phone with Sarge's unmistakable yelling in the background. "If she was my daughter-"

"Grace. Get here. NOW." then Hawk hung up.

"Ooops." I said racing out the door, I took the stairs hoping to save some time.

I could hear Hawk and Sarge's argument from 2 floors away.

I took off at top speed towards the meeting room. As I turned into the room, my back paws slipped out from underneath me and I hit the freshly waxed floor, slid 30 feet and slammed into the end of the hallway.

I mumbled multiple curse words as I hauled myself up.

I looked towards the meeting room only to see all of the most important members of the Order standing there, watching, as their leader hit the wall.

"As a first order of buisness. I vote we invest in some 'fresh wax' signs." Hawk said as I limped into the room.

I rolled my eyes.

"I need a damn vacation!" I shouted to Kitka, as I threw my bag on the floor in front of her desk.

"Want me to schedule you for a day spa?" she asked, not looking up from whatever she was typing.

"What? N-No. I don't like being touched. Let alone massaged"

She laughed. "I can book you a flight to Denmark if you wanted?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not go back to the place that almost killed me."

She shrugged and clicked some buttons on her computer screen. "So, what is the 'Grace and Akela story'?"

I poked my head out of my office. "Huh?"

"I just over heard Missy talking about her and Akela's date. I just wanted to clear things up."

"Akela and I are not together. I am single." I turned around and walked back to my desk, thought about working on a case.

"Yeah, they just live together and share a kid." a familar voice entered the room.

"Johnson!" I yelped exitedly, leaping over my desk to greet him.

"Hey, pup! How are ya?" the penguin answered

"I'm great. And you?" I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Manfready saw you on the news this morning and niether of us recognized you without Skipper beside you."

I smiled, "Yeah. I've invited him up here alot but I never got any response. Did we Kit?" I looked at the secretary.

"Uh..No" she answered pausing for a moment on her typing.

"Well, I just met you kid, Bluea down stairs, and take. it. from. me. She has your eyes."

I laughed slightly. "Hawk should be around here somewhere." I quickly remembered

"Yeah, I'd better go see that old flea sack." Johnson turned and started to walk away "It was nice seeing ya, Gracie May. Say hi to Tux for me!"

"There's so much not right him." I muttered, walking back into my office.

I sat down at my desk and opened the folder from the trash.

Inside was a number of letters, some typed, but most hand written. All addressed to ACIS Agent H. Lamardi.

"Hawk." I breathed.

Suddenly an alarm started going off. 1 long ring. 2 short rings. another long ring.

"Lockdown?" I questioned. I made my way over to Kitka's desk. She was already pulling a blueprintt of the computer up. A flashing red dot appeared on the ground floor.

"Aircraft hanger." we both said at the same time

"Kopi!" I called, racing out the door. I liked using Danish to replace common words. and 'kopi' was extreme jinx. The only way out of it was if the kopi-caller said your full name. I didn't Kitka's full name. Oops.

I arived in the aircraft hanger just in time to see one of the planes turn on. "Hell no you aren't" I whispered.

I rolled under another plane and slid into the control booth. _'I knew there was a reason they waxed these floors _I thought as I pushed the 'CLOSE DOOR' button.

The door started closing very slowy. I did some quick math in my head. And realized the door wouldn't close in time.

I used the table as a launch pad to jump to the airwalk. I picked up speed with the plane. I was pretty sure I could beat it to the door and pull the rope down to close the door manually.

I grabbed the rope and pulled. The door didn't drop any faster. I needed more weight. I quickly jumped over the edge of the airwalk. I hit the concreate runway on my right shoulder. The door slammed to the ground shortly after I did. That plane wasn't taking off. but is was still coming right at me. I quickly moved to stand up but the rope was tangled around my back legs and stomache.

"You've got to be kidding." I snapped. I noticed how close the plane was and took my number one option.

I rolled out of the way of the front tire. The rope untangled from me and wrapped around the airplane's axel.

I was pulled against the plane then off the ground and into the plane.

"Well lookie here boss. We got ourselves a chaetin' agent." a thick southern drawl said.

I looked out the front windsheild of the plane, and braced myself for impact.

The door gave under the weight of the plane but some how the rope pulled the plane back towards hq. The would-be plane jackers and I were slamed up against the tail of the plane as it dangled from the mouth of the cave. I scrambled up a few seats before collapsing.

I heard Hawk calling my name, and then something about the med team. Then, everything faded to black.


	2. Hard Day

_Grace_

Hawk paced nervously back and forth across the floor in front of the hospital.

"I'm fine, Hawk." I pleaded "I promise."

"No, Grace. You aren't fine." he sighed and turned to face me.

"What do you mean? I'm at the top of my game. You saw the security fotage. I was the bomb."

Hawk sighed. "I know Grace. But you made some bad mistakes. You could have been hurt."

My good mood fell. Johnson hopped down from his position on a box.

"Grace, I'm sorry but,"

I knew where the conversation was going. He called me 'Grace' not 'pup', not 'kid', not 'Gracie May". Just Grace.

"Hawk has a point. You could have been hurt back there."

"Which is why," Hawk cut back in "I am suspending you from ACIS until further notice."

"What?" Johnson and I both squealed.

"Kopi!" he snapped.

"Bu-"

"Ahh. I haven't freed you yet." Johnson looked back at Hawk.

I loudly sighed and sat down to watch the former teammates argue.

"You can't just suspend her." Johnson sighed, putting a flipper against his head.

"Yes, I can. And I did." Hawk started to walk away.

"Hawk, that's just not fair." Johnson slid in front of Hawk. "There's a 6 million dollar fan club waiting to hear any news about Grace."

"And there's a 7 million dollar fine to fix that plane tire she ruined."

"Your worried about the plane?" Deliah trotted into the room.

'Your screwed.' I thought.

"Deliah I-"

"You what Hawk? Cause it sounded to me like you aren't grateful that Grace is alive. All you care about is that stupid plane."

Deliah was the smartest dog at ACIS. I had never really looked her over. She was a light brown with faint red color. She looked alot like Lassie actually. Only with less white and more red.

"I do care but she-" Hawk cut himself off.

"She what? Hawk. Say it." Deliah wasn't breaking eye contact, but she wasn't using her Darkness Talent either.

Johnson stepped away from Hawk and Deliah. "Is it always like this?"

I shrugged and nodded.

"She's Grace." Hawk sighed.

"Oh shit." Johnson said. "Grace Marie Rivera."

"What the hell do you mean I'm Grace?" I leapt up.

"I mean that your Grace, things don't change."

"Don't cha-" I shook my head, re-routing my arguement. "You want to talk about not changing? Look in the mirrior sometime, Hawk.  
>Never know what you might see."<p>

I pushed the door open and dissappeared into the crowd of reporters.

"Agent Rivera? Is what just happened in anway related to the Denmark incident?"

"I don't know." I swallowed back the tears. Hawk had always been there for me and now. I was suspended.

"Agent Rivera, are you planning on recovering before you go back to work?"

"Well, no. I don't need to."

"Grace!" Deliah called after me.

I considered waiting for her but knew if she wanted to talk that bad, she would go to my office.

I slid into the limo. "Back to HQ" I sobbed.

"Is everything ok Agent?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day." I laid down and put my head on my paws.

I could hear the 7673 Radio announcer.

"I tell you what." she sounded mad, "If these people don't start leaving Agent Grace Rivera alone, she's gonna snap someone's neck."

I made a mental note to meet this announcer. She seemed to be my only fan at this point.

"I just received word that Agent Grace has been suspended from ACIS."

The driver slammed on the brakes.

"Let's listen in." there was a faint clicking sound and Hawk's voice clicked on the radio. "It pains me to announcer that Agent Grace Rivera has been suspended from ACIS service until further notice. Agent Grace has not been fired and I do not plan on firing her. She is a good agent and I am confident that ACIS would fall apart without her."

I kept listening, as Angie's voice cut into the picture, "Is Agent Grace's dismissal due to the fact that she is accused of having an affair?"

"No, here at ACIS we believe in innocent until proven guilty." Hawk said calmly.

"Are you even trying to gather evidence that Grace is a cheater?" Angie asked.

"ACIS has a team investigating the circumstances. We have not found substantual evidence that Miss. Rivera cheated on Mr. Coal."  
>Hawk sounded irritated.<p>

"You said 'miss. Rivera." Angie stated.

I jumped out of the limo. I couldn't take anymore of this. It was a half mile walk back to HQ, by then I hoped some of this would have calmed down. I was right. EXTREMLY right.

When I walked into HQ, I got looks. Nobody said anything to me, or anyone at for that matter. I slipped into my office, on the verge of tears .

"Grace?" Kitka said as I walked by. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I sat down at my desk and opened a blue file. SKIPPER was written on the top sheet of paper.

I heard the office door close and a few minutes later it opened again, and closed slowly. Kitka walked into my office. I slid a few papers over the blue folder snd pretended to be thinking.

Kitka sat a cappichino on my desk. "I don't know how much it helps but, here anyways."

Moments passed before I got my great idea. I was suspended from feild work under ACIS agentcy. But not feild work in general. Hawk wouldn't be back to the agentcy tonight, I knew he wouldn't.  
>Johnson might be back through, just to talk to anyone. And Deliah worked late shift tonight. I had a plan.<p>

"Hey, Kitka." I said after a moment.

"Yeah?" she answered, appearing at the edge of my office.

"Call Deliah. Have her meet me up here."

"Ok." she looked confused, but went anyways.

Deliah arrived in my office. "What is it?" she asked me, concern thick in her voice.

"Shut the door." I whispered. She did.

"I need three tickits to New York City. Tonight."

"What?"

"I'm running away. You need to act like this never happened."

"Grace. I-"

"Deliah, please. I am going to see Skipper and the boys. I'm taking Johnson and Mani with me."

"Grace. I understand but you are the most recognizable dog in the country right now." Deliah sighed jumping into my desk chair.

"I know. Which is why, we are going to dye my fur."

"Grace, Hawk will kill you." Deliah's eyes grew wide.

"In case you haven't noticed, Hawk didn't hesitate to tell the world that I was suspended."

Deliah looked nervoulsy over my shoulder at the door. Then sighed, "Alright, but just a little dye won't do much. What are we going to do about your, um," She twitched her head towards her left shoulder.

I had forgotten all about my scar. "Dang." I whispered.

"Bandana." A male voice said.

Deliah and I turned to look at Manfreti and Johnson who had slipped into the room at some point.

"You are a psycotic genius, Mani!" I grabbed the hair dye out of a desk drawer and motioned for Deliah to follow me.

She rolled her eyes and jumped out of my chair. "You boys get to finding a bandana." she said to noone in paticular.

"On it hot stuff." Johnson smiled.

"Keep your pick up lines to yourself." Deliah rolled her eyes.

"Secrets don't make friends." Johnson smiled again.

_20 minutes later_

Deliah and I stood in front of the mirrior in my office.

"Wow, you look totally different." Mani said walking in.

"I don't know." Deliah said suspisously.

"Whoa. who's the hot new wolf?" Johnson said as he walked in.

"Yep. It'll work." I laughed

"Oh. It's Grace." Johnson sighed.

Mani rolled his eyes and pulled a blue peice of cloth out of the bag.

"Just what she needs. More blue." Deliah scoffed.

"We have pink too." Johnson giggled.

"Oh no. No pink." I growled.

"Grace. the blue will make people look at your eyes. Pink-"

"Makes them throw up." I finished for her. "No pink."

I wound up with the pink bandana on.

"Yeah because nobody is going to notice a black wolf with a bright pink bandana and two penguins walking around New York City."  
>I sighed, dropping my head.<p>

"You look lovely." Deliah smiled. Satisfied with herself.

She slid the tickets across the table. "I couldn't get a plane. But, I pulled a few strings and got you a helicopter."

"I can't fly a chopper." I quickly added. Everyone in the room turned to look at Mani.

"Alright!" He sighed throwing his flippers into the air. "But I'm doing it because I am a die-hard Skrace fan."

"That's disturbing." Johnson answered.

"Yeah. I thought it would work but it doesn't really fit."

"Ya think?" Deliah and I responded.

"Kopi." I quickly snapped.

"Jerk." she mumbled.

"Ah you talked. Now you owe your undying servitude to me. Or you didn't see us tonight. Your choice."

"I haven't seen you since you ran out of the hospital." Deliah smiled innocently.

I grabbed my bag off the desk. An involentery look in my 'case inbox' turned up a file folder.

A single flame was drawn on the front. "Akela" I growled.

I grabbed the file and darted out the door after Mani and Johnson.

I would breif myself then try to contact Skipper.

"Akela took Bluea with him when he left so you should be ok." Deliah followed us up to the helipad.

"Be careful." She whispered. 


	3. Knight in Rusted Armor

**This is the first chapter that we really see the signs of Skilene and Graski.**

Skipper's PoV-

I looked over at Bluea and studied her sleeping form. She was light gray with red along her back that fed into a pools of red on her shoulders and hips. She had Grace's blue eyes, with Akela's coat coloration.

"So, Let me get this straight." Kowalski sounded confused. "You and Grace were never together?"

Akela rolled his eye and laid back down. "No, We framed the whole thing . Except the pregnacy. That was an accident."

"And now this whole cheating thing?" Marlene sat on the table, swinging her paws back and forth.

"That was an accident too. I have a pretty good idea of who started it, but I can't say anything to Grace." Akela shook his head and looked at the wall.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I know in your fairytale world everything is all flying horses and princesses. But this is the real world."

"Oh come on Skipper," She jumped off the table, and danced around between me and Akela. "Haven't you ever wanted to be the knight in shining armor rescuing the fair maiden?"

"I would hardly call Grace 'fair'. She's more of the-" I searched for a word "Uhh. Kowalski?"

"Tigeress. Ambush hunter. Believes in surprise hunting?" Kowalski listed off.

"Not just Grace," Marlene stopped dancing and gave me a flat look. "Anyone."

I thought for a moment. " Can't say I have."

"What?" all the boys looked at me. Except Akela, who just stared at the ceiling.

"I have never wanted to be the knight in shining armor."

"How?" Private asked, tilting his head.

I shrugged.

"Knowing Skipper he was the knight in shining armor from birth." Kowalski looked at me hopefully.

I thought again, " Actually, I've never really been the 'get-the-girl-hero' That was always-"

"What?" Again everyone looked at me.

"Well, I-I-I " For once in my life was at a loss for words.

"Skipper was a bully in grade school. Nobody liked him." Akela stood up and streatched, then nonchalatly walked over to the hatch. "Hell, there were times I was sure Grace didn't even like him."

"Skippa was a bully?" Private asked looking from me to Akela.

"Yeah. Take it from someone who knows." Akela shot me a look that said 'I'll let you tell them when your ready but just know that I can tell them.'

Again everyone looked at me.

"Do you hear that?" Akela asked, looking up at the hatch. "It sounds like a helicopter."

We all grew quiet and listened for a few more moments. The familiar buffeting sound echoed around HQ.

"Grace!" Kowalski yelped taking off for the door.

Rico and Private leapt out of HQ both taking off after Kowalski.

I sighed and took one last look at Bluea. "She'll be ok here right?" I asked Akela.

"She is Grace's kid. She'll be fine. I doubt she even wakes up." he jumped out of the hatch, leaving me alone with Marlene and sleeping Bluea.

I grabbed a blanket and threw it over Bluea.

Marlene giggled slightly.

"What now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"You obviously care about Bluea, even though you don't really know her."

I looked down at Bluea and then back to Marlene, "Grace was her age-"

"Oh here we go again." Marlene sighed sitting back on the table.

"What?" I looked at Marlene and crossed my flippers.

"You're mentioning Grace again. Everything always goes back to something she said or did."

"Grace was Bluea's age at Denmark." I quickly finished.

"Oh." Marlene said, "Skipper, I didn't mean it like-"

"Yeah, whatever." I turned around to see Manfready and Johnson drop through the hatch. Closly folowed by Grace.

She was almost unrecognizable. Her brown fur was dyed raven black. Her left shoulder was covered by a pink bandana.

"You like?" She blinked rapidly and flicked her tail trying to be sexy. It was working.

"It's..uh...different." I reponded.

"Different? You look ducking hot!" Marlene jumped off the table and walked around Grace.

"Really?" Grace smiled and watched Marlene. "I needed to get away for a few days."

"Girls week!" Marlene squealed, grabbing Grace and dragging her out of out habitat.

"What is a girls week?" Private asked.

"Well, uh... Kowalski. You're on niave question duty. "I'm tired."

Kowalski sighed "Girls night is when females gather to socialize about feelings an girl stuff."

"So, they will talk about." Private giggled "Boys." more giggling.

"Yeah," Akela yawned. "It wouldn't suprise me if they talked about every male in the zoo." Akela laid down.

After a few seconds, Kowalski, Akela and I jumped up.

I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. Spy on the secret agent. Almost a mission immpossible.

**ME: Please reveiw. I want to know what you all think about all of this.**

**SKIPPER: Why would I even want to know what Grace thinks about me. She makes me mad, I make her want to commit murder.**

**Grace: Shallow.**

**Skipper: I am not SHALLOW!**

**ME: I should go before they get blood all over my new laptop. It's blue! My Favorite color!**


	4. The message on the wall

Grace's POV-

I picked up a faint sound of something unidentifieable. I stopped walking and listened. Marlene kept talking though.

"Grace?" she paused too. "Is everything ok?"

I sniffed the air, trying to be subtle. "Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking around nervously.

"No, I don't-" I started to take a step forward.

A dart embeded itsself in the bench just inches away from Marlene.

I rolled to my feet and pushed a trash can over.

I didn't know where the dart had come from but I was about to find out. I listened for any sounds that would have given away someones position.

A smell that was all to familar raced towards me. A smell attached to a southern drawl.

I pulled Marlene with me. Trying to focus on anything. I knew if I could make it to the penguins habitat I would find back-up. But, that would put Marlene in danger. Not to mention that Bluea was in the HQ.

I decided to make my move. I moved towards Marlene's habitat. Then, a gunshot changed my mind.

"Stay here." I ordered Marlene. "What ever happens Don't. Move."

"Grace. No." she whispered as I jumped over the trashcan. The zoo was quiet. I moved slowly, staying mainly in the shadows, but listening to everything. I found a brick wall. It was higher than the others. The lemur habitat. I closed my eyes._ Stupid wolf_ I thought. I took off at a dead run across the pathway. Someone slammed into my left side. I hit the ground.

I fought to stay conscience. I tried to roll over. My attacker held me down by putting his/her foot on my neck. "Farvel, Kvelaulv." A female voice growled.

"Grace!" Johnson tackled the other wolf.

"Mislykkedes!" the female wolf yelped, she ran off.

I tried to stand up but Johnson held me down.

"Stay down, Grace. You're bleeding pretty badly." Johnson tried to stay calm, but I read his voice, he was panicing

Manfready arrived as I was starting to black out. I was on my right shoulder, my bad shoulder had been hit and I had been partially suffocated.

"Grace, listen to me. Do not go to sleep" Mani warned. "Private! Go find Skipper! Rico, med supplies!"

"Don't. Call. Hawk." I managed to say.

"Don't worry, Gracie." Johnson smiled. "We won't call him."

The last thing I saw before I compleatly blacked, was Skipper standing over me, a horrified look on his face.

_Hawk_

"Grace?" I asked into the dark apartment.

Grace wasn't in her office, or her house. And there was no sign of Akela or Bluea either. I was begining to think I had been to hard on her.

I stepped into Grace's dark house. Malivoy flicked the light on behind me. The room was trashed. the table was thrown onto its side. The curtains were pulled down, a trashcan was tipped over. But the thing that concerned me the most was the dart with orange marker feathers on it.

I instantly feared for Grace's life. Akela was a neat freak, and Grace liked things to be clean but wasn't as obsesive as Akela. I slipped further into the house. The kitchen was just as disheavled as the main room. Grace and Akela's room was pretty much untouched. "This doesn't make any sense." I whispered.

"Lamardi." Sarge's voice sounded to me from the next room. "Your gonna want to see this."

I entered Bluea's room slowly. Sarge was standing facing the wall above Bluea's bed.

Moerke aldrig virkelig går væk, når de har set det, was written on the wall in red paint.

"Darkness never really goes away," I translated

"once you've seen it" Deliah finished.

"Wait. So someone killed Rivera and Jacobs?" Malivoy asked stepping into the room with us.

"No, Someone is trying to kill the remaining agents from Denmark." I studied Bluea's room. Thinking. Grace and Skipper were the only two left alive. I had to track down anyone who was infected with the Darkness. Someone was targeting Grace. And I was about to find out who.

**ME: So what did you think of this one?**

**SKipper: You suck.**

**Me: I know.**

**Skipper: I just wanted to know if Grace loved me and you had to kill her. By the way... Who is Malivoy?**

**Me: Your dad.**

**Skipper: O.O**

**ME: Just kidding!**

**Skipper: You should all just review.**

**ME: Yeah. good idea. I want to know your emotions!**


	5. A Moonlit Talk

_Skipper_

"I'm fine." Grace growled, "Honestly."

"No, Grace." Johnson held Grace down. "What if you stand up and pass out again?"

"What if I don't care?" Grace pushed Johnson off and leapt off the table. "See, 100% ok." Grace turned in a circle just to prove her point.

"She does look like she feels better." Kowalski added

"Thank you, Kowalski." Grace looked at Johnson. "Now there, you see. Kowalski is a scientist. He would know."

I almost had to leave the room to keep from laughing. The 'Kowalski's a scientist' excuse was one that everyone had used. Including myself.

Grace's upper front right leg was wrapped with a white bandage, and her fur was messed slightly up on her neck. But other than that, she was just Grace again.

"Grace, Lebba and Mickel are not to be taken lightly." Manfready scolded, "Mickel is a trained assassian, and Lebba has the skill of a panther."

"Yeah. About as skilled as a jack-" Grace began.

"Grace!" Manfready and Johnson shouted, blocking out Grace's idea of Lebba.

"I don't get it." Private said after a moment. "Lebba used a different language. When she talked to Grace."

"But, names don't change in other languages." Kowalski finished. "Spill the beans, Grace."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, obviously being avoidant. "I didn't hear another languge at all. I didn't hear anyone say anything."

"My guess is Lebba speaks Dainsh." I said, flashing Grace a look that made her look away. "What do you think, Manfready?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Yes, Skipper's right."

"She called me Kvelaulv."(Vella-ulv) Grace sighed

"What does that mean?" Private asked.

It was probably a good thing that Private was asking all the questions, I knew Grace wouldn't attack him. Anybody else though, and, Let's just say I wouldn't put past her.

"Kvello means night. So I'm guessing that Kvela is the feminine version of 'night' And Ulv or Ulf os 'wolf' so night wolf" Grace laid down.

"Isn't that Russian though?" Kowalski asked.

"Gee, Kowalski, I don't know. Maybe it's Danish considering that's where I'm FROM!" Grace stood up and walked away grumbling.

"And tonight's top story: An ACIS agent goes missing." The TV magically turned itself up.

Everyone, including Grace, directed their attention to the news. A female cat was sitting behind a desk.

"Special Agent Grace Rivera was reported missing this morning by her guardian. The Order had this to say:"

The screen flipped to a video of Sarge at a press conferance. 'ACIS is deeply saddened to report the dissappearance of Agent Rivera. We are looking into her case and treating it as a kidnapping, due to the amount of evidence at her apartment. Akela Jacobs, our criminal psychiatrist is also missing, as well as their 1 year old daughter, Bluea. We have followed numerous leads but, sadly, have made no progress. At this point in the investigation, due to the lack of forensic evidence, Rivera is suspected to be alive."

"Anyone who has seen Agent Rivera or her family is urged to call ACIS." The cat reporter finished off. "Join us tonight at 10 for more information on the Rivera case. Or visit our website to leave annonomos tips."

"That's just great. Now, I'm the most wanted wolf in all of the country." Grace jumped out of the hatch.

"Grace!" Manfready, Johnson and I yelled after her.

"I'll go talk to her." Kowalski volenteered, he jumped out of the hatch after her.

"I'm going to tag along." I said to Johnson. "Something isn't right."

Niether Grace nor Kowalski were anywhere to be seen. Until, I realized I knew exactly where to go to find Grace.

The park was unusually comforting to me, I didn't know why but I just wanted to be there. A stand of trees next to the duck pond was exactly the cover Grace needed.

I climbed a tree and spotted Grace, Kowalski wasn't far behind her.

"Grace, wait up." he half demanded.

"For what?" Grace responed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Right." Kowalski sat down next to Grace by the pond.

"Stupid city." Grace mumbled, laying her head down.

"It's not that bad." Kowalski shrugged.

"No, it is."

The city lights reflected onto the water and almost looked like stars. Rainbow stars.

"Yeah, ok, it's pretty bad." he sighed.

"So, what's your story?" Grace asked.

"Come again?" Kowalski seemed distracted.

"Your story, you know, your past. Someone like you doesn't just wake up one morning and say 'oh I'm going to be a ninja today' What happened to you?"

"Well, Umm, to be honest, I don't remember much about growing up. Dad was a drunk, Mom was...uhm she had a active social life"

"So she was a whore."

"Yeah, to put it... nicely. Dad ran off shortly after Mom turned up pregnant with her 4th. Taralyn was the oldest, then me, and Riabell was the youngest."

"That's alot to remember. Three sylbols each." Grace was attempting to make things better, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, Eventually, I got tired of, well, everything. Taralyn and I stayed up late one night playing truth or dare and she dared me to swim out into the ocean as far as I could. NOt being one to back out on a dare. I did. 2 days later I found myself in ACIS hospital. I have no idea what happened to get me there but they released me after a few hours. I had no clue how to get home, so, I just stayed in Florida. After a few years I was transferred to New York and met Skipper. End of Story."

"You never even tried to go back?" Grace sounded confused

"There wasn't much of a point. The whole Atlantic Ocean seperated us. 1,630 miles."

"But still, doesn't it bother you? You never even called them."

Kowalski shurugged.

I felt suddenly guilty, I had never thought about Kowalski's life before coming to New York. And I really felt like I should have said something to him.

"I hate my family and I can't imagine going more than a few days without talking to them." Grace looked at Kowalski.

The sun was going down. Grace had been back at the zoo for 24 hours. She had also been missing for 24 hours. I could barely make out Grace and Kowalski.

"Yeah, Because you've pretty much just worked your whole life."

"Sometimes I think I'm living a fairytale." Grace sighed standing up and walking down the shore of the pond.

"Grace," Kowalski stood up and followed her. "I know that you need something to believe in."

"You don't get it. Everyone wants me to be the best. And for a moment, I really thought I was. Then I got suspended and-"

"Grace. Stop talking." Kowalski jumped in front of her.

"What? Did you see something?" Grace pricked up her ears and looked directly at my hiding place.

"No, I just need to tell you something."

"Oh."

"I don't care that you got suspended, or that your not the best."

"Where is this going, Kowalski, cause it's not looking very good from here."

"I- Just-I-I" Kowalski cut himself off.

"Are you feeling ok?" Grace asked

"Yeah. Just-"

I watched for a few seconds longer, until Kowalski kissed Grace. And she kissed back.

**ME: YAY FOR GRASKI!**

**Johnson: WOW! and I thought Hawk and Deliah were entertaining!**

**Manfready: Um- Yeah-Just- Uh-**

**ME: Review please!**


	6. The Concept of Strip Poker

_Grace_

I realized what was happening a few seconds to late. Kowalski and I broke apart.

"Well, That, uhh, happened." he said quickly looking away.

"Yeah." I looked the other way, blushing.

"Thanks for, uhm, listening." Kowalski ran off. Leaving me alone in the park.

"Kowalski!" I yelled after him. A thunder clap and a flash of lightning caught my attention.

The bell tower looked unusually ominous tonight, and I felt like it was calling me. I took a step towards the zoo, but another burst of thunder stopped me in my tracks.

I sighed. "Stupid rain." I mumbled. I started walking towards the zoo.

The boys were all sitting around the table, with the exception of two.

"Where's Skipper and Kowalski?" I asked.

"Kowalski followed you out." Manfready said, not looking up from his cards.

"And Skipper's not feeling well." Private finished.

"That's weird. He was fine when I left." I looked over at the bunks. Skipper had his back to us.

"Yeah, he came back and looked like he was about to pass out." Johnson replied, "Full house. I win, again."

"What do you mean came back?" I placed a paw on the deck of cards, stopping gameplay.

"He followed you and Kowalski when you ran out. He got back a few minutes before you did." Akela rolled his eyes, "Now, if you don't mind, we are going to get back to our game of strip poker."

"I- Wait. Your playing- and Private's in here?"

"Yep. I'm learning." Private said.

"You do realize that strip poker requires clothing?"

Mani and Rico looked at each other. "Oh, Grace, sweet and innocent Gracie May-"

"Idon'twannaknow!" I quickly cut the conversation off.

The hatch opened and closed. Everyone looked up from their- uhh- strip poker.

Kowalski was standing there dripping wet. "Uhh. Hi." he said.

The boys went back to the game, all except Mani.

"Kowalski? Where have you been?" Mani asked.

"Uhm. I've been…around…" Kowalski answered.

"Grace. I need to talk to you now."

Skipper rolled off his bunk and glared at me.

I followed Skipper outside. The rain was pouring down.

"Couldn't we have talked inside?" I asked.

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Kowalski."

"Skipper. I- eoww"

"Yeah, 'eoww' What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't."

"Grace. I don't know what to say to you. You have ACIS and everything you could have wanted. Why are you messing everything up?"

"Because I hate ACIS! I got suspended! Hawk is going off the deep end! My secretary is a nut and she's stalking you! ACIS is-"

Skipper kissed me.

I stood there, stunned. Skipper backed away quickly. Then, spun around and dove into the pool. Leaping out the other side and sliding away.

"Wow."

**Me: Oops. Te-he. Things are getting complicated.**

**Manfready: YES! SKRACE! FINALLY!**

**Me: Yeah. They are a lot cuter than I thought they'd be.**

**Johnson: WHOA! What happened to Graski?**

**Me: Re-**

**Manfready: Review! Please!**

**Johnson: No really? What happened to Graski?**

**Me: If I get enough reviews I will tell you.**

**Johnson: Just tell me now!**

**Me: (turns music up) I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**


	7. Catching up Marlene

_Skipper_

I stopped running from Grace and hid behind the lemur habitat.

She just stood there, not saying anything.

"Grace?" Manfready said.

"I-um-I-"

"Grace. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I could hear Grace walk away.

I made my way to the bell tower, only semi-following Grace.

I watched the moon pass behind cloud after cloud. It was getting late and I was confused. I knew I couldn't go back to HQ, because I couldn't face what I had done.

"Have you ever seen a prettier night?" someone said.

I startled, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, Marlene. It's you." I sighed.

Marlene smiled, "You don't seem to be as, Skipper, as usual."

"I'm just- Yeah I don't know anymore." I leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" Marlene slid down the wall next to me. "Come on, you can trust me."

"I-" I cut myself off. I couldn't tell Marlene. But I did.

"Grace Ran away from ACIS and didn't tell anyone where she was going. So then she showed up here and you got attacked. We turned on the news and Grace is reported missing, Hawk is losing his mind. Grace ran out, Kowalski followed her, and I followed him. Then, Kowalski's family and Grace was being honest. And then-"

I paused to catch my breath.

"Wow, You've had an eventful last few days."

"Hours. And it gets worse." I took another deep breath and got ready to start again.

"Kowalski kissed Grace. I went back to HQ and the boys were playing Strip poker. Just don't even ask. I pretended to be sick. Grace came back. Kowalski came back. Grace and I went outside, in the rain. I yelled at her, she yelled back and then,"

I paused. I had to trust someone and it wasn't like I could go to Kowalski, or Akela.

"I kissed Grace." I finished.

Marlene looked at me. She didn't say anything. Just sat there looking at me.

"Uh? Marlene?"

Someone chuckled behind us. I leapt up, quickly trying to defend myself.

"Lang tid ikke se, hvor's ulven?" a female wolf appeared at the edge of the bell tower.

I searched for options, the new wolf blocked the usual way down, I could jump over the edge but I wasn't sure that Marlene would follow me.

Marlene stood up, "Do you know her, Skipper?"

"Fortælle hende, Skipper, fortælle hende hvordan de ødelagt mit liv" The female wolf said again.

"Skipper." Marlene sounded scared.

"Perhaps your friend doesn't speak our 1st language." The female wolf smiled.

"Skipper, what is she talking about?" Marlene asked.

"Allow me to explain." Lebba spun around and kicked me off the bell tower.

I hit the ground, and fought to stay conscious(spelled it right this time).

I struggled to get up and climbed back up the bell tower.

Lebba circled Marlene, pushing her up against the wall.

"You see, Marlene." Lebba looked at me and smiled. "Your boy toy Skipper, isn't at all what you think he is."

I lunged for Lebba, but something stopped me. Mickel. I should have known he would never be far behind Lebba.

"Because of Skipper, I was thrown out of ACIS. My life was ruined. I'm simply returning the favor."

Lebba lunged for Marlene.

"No!" I pushed Mickel out of way and tried to reach Lebba.

Manfready beat me to it. He tackled her. "Lebba! We are not at war. You are breaking the law."

Mickel trotted over and circled Manfready.

"Skipper get out of here!" Manfready ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" I snapped back.

"Yes you are!" Akela leapt up on the bell tower with us. In one motion he threw Mickel to the ground and pulled Marlene and I along with him.

Akela ran all the way back to HQ. The last place I wanted to be.

"Look what I found." Akela said dropping me and Marlene through the hatch.

"Skipper!" Grace leapt over to me, hugging me. "Your safe!"

I pushed her away. "What the hell is going on?" I practically screamed.

"Calm down, kid." Johnson tried to calm me down.

"We just abandoned Manfready with two assassins." I helped Marlene up, "I demand an explanation. Now!"

"An explanation would be nice." Grace looked at Johnson, but I couldn't help but feel that her comment was directed at me.

Johnson looked at Akela and sighed. "Kids. It's time we told you the truth."


	8. Facing the Truth

_Grace_

Part of me didn't want to believe that Skipper had, 10 minutes ago, kissed me, and now he was pushing me away.

Johnson looked distressed.

"Johnson, not now. They aren't ready." Akela whispered

"Akela. They are. Grace needs to know and Skipper has the right to know as well."

"Somebody tell me what's going on or so help me I will find someone who can." Skipper demanded.

"Johnson. Don't." Akela growled.

"Akela. Stand down." Johnson returned.

Akela folded his ears and backed up.

"Grace," Johnson looked at me. "You weren't found in a random ACIS raid. Henrick and Espen are your real siblings, and they tried to find you. But, Hawk denied their request. He said that the only way to protect you from your past is to erase it completely."

"And when you took a little adventure, I was called in to cover for your family." Akela took a step forward, "But, as I have stated before, you were way out of my league, and somehow, avoided me. I pulled all the tricks in the book and you continued to evade me. So when we got word of Kowalski's kidnapping. I finally caught up to you. I never would have walked into the room if I'd known it was you I was tracking."

"You accepted a mission without knowing who you were looking for?" Kowalski asked, giving Akela a look that asked if he was stupid.

"Yeah, at the time I didn't care." Akela looked at Kowalski briefly then looked back at me.

"Wait. I'm confused." Skipper cut off Akela's story.

"Big shocker there." Akela rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Oh Really? And lying to Grace seemed like a great option didn't it?" Skipper shot back.

Akela growled. Johnson stepped between the two of them.

"Skipper. Your story is a bit less entertaining." Johnson said

"I know my story. I wrote the damn book." Skipper folded his flippers across his chest.

"Yeah ok, I give you credit for that, and your colorful use of the English language." Johnson responded. "Long story short, Grace and Skipper were not supposed to be on the same team. Actually they were never supposed to have contact of any form."

"What?" I'd never thought of that before.

"Hawk thought you were a bad influence." Akela stood up and moved around Johnson. "And Denmark proved that now didn't it?"

Skipper's expression changed, slightly.

"Akela. Stop it." I said.

"Grace could have been killed." Akela growled at Skipper and was soon in his face.

"Akela!" I tried to stop him.

"It should have been you. I would have been fine with Grace breaking her leg and you leaving her behind."

"Akela!" I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. "Knock it off right now! It was my choice to go alone. I could have stayed with Skipper and I live with that decision everyday. Now DROP IT!"

Johnson stepped over and pushed me away. "Point is." he demanded.

"When Grace and Skipper did meet. It was Mani's idea to leave you two a team. Hawk hated the idea of his 'little girl' hanging around with the 'bad boy' I was impartial."

"I'm really confused now." Marlene said. It was the first thing she had said since she and Skipper had appeared.

"Anyways. Lebba and Mickel were the top agents, until Grace and Skipper were paired up. Mickel is a Russian assassin, trained by yours truly. Lebba was more of found floating down the river." Johnson leaned casually against the table. The story was winding down.

"And Now, Grace's parents want back in her life." Akela finished.

"What?" Skipper and I both yelped.

"But, if Grace's parents want her back, won't she have to-" Skipper began

"Leave?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes." Johnson sighed.

"No." I backed up "No, no, no." I backed into the wall.

"Grace. Calm down." Johnson tried.

"They abandoned me and your telling me to calm down?" I swallowed to keep from crying.

"Grace-"

"No! Ok! My whole life I've heard 'Oh that's Grace and Skipper.' or 'Grace and Skipper, everyone wants to be them' Grace and Skipper. Grace and Skipper, Skipper and Grace. Well guess what. I'm tired of it! I can't take this anymore!"

I spun around and leapt out the hatch. The sun was up, and I needed a moment.

"Grace," Kowalski put his flipper on my shoulder.

"What now? Are you going to tell me I'm wrong and stuff?" I snapped.

"Grace. I would give anything to see my family again. And you not wanting yours is a waste."

"You don't understand-"

"No, Grace, you don't understand. You have the opportunity to have something that I will never have again. You just shutting them down and not even trying to see them is just crazy."

"I'm the crazy one? You're the one who never even tried to contact your family! You also kissed me then ran off. Kowalski, I'm starting to think that maybe your confused so let me spell it out for you. I. AM.-"

"Grace just shut up! I would kill to have just a day in the life of you! You hate your life. You hate Skipper. You hate New York. You miss your old life. And now, you hate you parents! Riddle me this, Grace. What do you love?"

"You!" I yelled back, before I could stop myself.

"Oh wow." Johnson gasped. "Breakfast just got a little more awkward."

I hadn't even realized everyone was standing outside watching us.

I couldn't hold back any more. "I'm outta here." I turned and jumped the fence.

I felt the hot tears start rolling down.

**-Flashback-**

_I sat at the lunch table waiting on my best friend and teammate, Skipper. "Happy birthday, Rivera." Agent Manfready smiled. _

"_Thanks." I smiled. "You haven't seen Skipper around have you?" _

"_He was putting in some extra training time with Agent Johnson and Agent Lamardi." Mani slid into the bench next to me. "Is everything ok, pup?"_

"_Yeah," I faked a smile, "Skipper just said that he'd be here and I have a surprise for him."_

_Mani laughed, "He's not exactly the type to like surprises."_

"_Well, that's what happens on my birthday." I put my head on the lunch table._

_The penguin ruffled my hair, "Don't worry, pup. He'll show up."_

_Almost as if on cue, there was a crash from the door. Mani and I both looked up just in time to see Skipper pick himself up out of a pile of pans and assorted food._

_A collie trotted over to Skipper and whispered something. Skipper straightened his bow tie. _

_I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Well, hello birthday girl." Skipper slid up to me. "What do you say we take a walk on the beach?"_

_I laughed again, "I hate the beach, It's all romantic and stuff."_

"_Good. I hate the beach to. Way to much sand. And the romantic junk too." Skipper led the way._

"_Where are we going?" I asked_

"_Somewhere birthday worthy." he smiled, waving his flippers in front of his face._

"_That's nice, you should keep that around." I smiled._

"_The saying or the flipper thing?"_

"_The second."_

"_Sweet!" he jumped into the air, with a fist pump._

_I laughed again._

_Skipper pushed open the door to the garden, where we trained at night. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Turning the sunset and the trees into one._

"_And tag your it." Skipper tagged my shoulder, then took off._

"_Hey!" I raced after him. _

_Skipper stopped in a clearing. "Tah-Dah!" he waved his flippers around as he twirled in a circle. _

"_You girl." I laughed, looking around. "It's fantastic." I breathed. Skipper had hung white and blue Christmas lights on the trees and laid a blanket on the grass._

"_You really like it?" he asked, sounding hopeful._

"_Yeah. I really do." I sighed_

"_I have your present too!" he yelped flipping to the blanket._

"_Show off." I trotted over to the blanket and laid down_

"_Yep." he smiled, and pushed a button on the CD player._

_Music started playing. _

"_Oh I love this song!" _

"_I know!" He jumped up. "Care to dance Agent Rivera?"_

_I giggled and sung along._

"_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so aliveI can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time"_

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" Skipper cut in."One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words" I smiled_

"_You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here" Skipper sung along_

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

_"There's something about you now I can't quite figure out Everything she does is beautiful Everything she does is right"_

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose"_

"_And it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youand me and all other people with nothing to do"_

"_Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" Skipper and I sung together the last few lines of the song. I was too out of breath to finish singing. _

_"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive" The radio finished. _

_The music cut off. And Skipper and I both collapsed to the ground, laughing._

"_Alright, ready for part 2?"_

"_You've done enough." I rolled over and looked at him._

"_Close your eyes." he demanded "Humor me."_

"_Alright." I closed my eyes. And heard him moving around._

"_And open." he said._

_I opened my eyes to be looking at a little gray jewelry box. _

_Skipper opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with a heart on it. _

"_It's amazing." I sighed._

"_Really?"_

"_Would I lie to you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Funny." I chuckled._

_Skipper slipped the bracelet on my right paw. "See, it fits."_

_He looked at me with a new expression. Skipper and I moved closer together, soon we were inches apart._

"_There you two are!" Johnson said quickly. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." he winked at Skipper._

"_Actually-" Skipper replied._

" _Oh good. Hawk's looking for you." Johnson turned around and walked away._

"_I'd better go see what he wants." I said after a few seconds._

"_Yeah me to."_

_Hawk appeared in the clearing. _

"_How would you guys like to go to Denmark on a mission?" he asked._

"_Sure." Skipper smiled at me. "It'll be fun."_

**-End of Flashback-**

I started crying. I really couldn't help it. I found my way to the Grey Wolf habitat and jumped the fence. I entered my lair and quickly found the box I was looking for.

Digging around I found the box I was looking for. A gray felt box.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I opened it. The bracelet still shone in the limited light. And I could barely make out the writing. Whatever the world throws at us- love Skipper.'

"I'm so sorry, Skipper." I sobbed. "I just can't do this any more." I started crying again and I picked the bracelet up and made my way slowly to the penguin HQ.

I waited until the lights had gone out and I slipped in and dropped the bracelet on Skipper's chest.

"I guess this is good bye." I whispered, trying not to wake anyone up.

"I still -" I stopped myself. "Good bye Skipper."

I felt like kissing him but I figured that would wake him up, so I left.

In 20 minutes the zoo was long gone from my view.

I was still crying but less and less with minute.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I had a feeling a certain radio broadcaster would have something to say.

"He is my type." I sighed and then started crying again.

**Me:** So what do you think?

**Johnson:** Let's have a contest! Whoever guesses closest to what happens next wins!

**Me: **Ok. What do they win?

**Johnson: **I don't know. You're the creative one.

**Me: **I will write you a chapter and read your story and review it.

**Johnson: **That's lame.

**Me; **Just review. With your comments and guesses. Please! I'm desperate! *throws myself on the ground and sobs uncontrollably*

**Johnson: **Hey your acting like Grace.

*Grace jumps through the window and pins Johnson to the floor.*

**Grace: **You Son of a-

**Me: **OK! REVIEW!


	9. How's it gonna be?

_Skipper_

_I was falling. Well, sinking really. Something was dragging me further and further into the water._

_The lights flashed and suddenly, I was looking at Marlene. She was bleeding from her side._

"_Marlene! What happened?" I screamed. She didn't hear me, just looked terrified. _

_Back in the water, I kicked trying to free myself. No success. Grace ran along the ice, chasing after whatever had drug me under. She slid to a stop barely avoiding crashing into the water with me._

_I could hear her perfectly. She yelled out my name. Johnson raced over to her as she collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying. He tried to comfort her. "Grace There's nothing you can do!" He yelled._

_Grace stood in a hallway with gold picture frames._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Grace." Hawk stepped up next to Grace and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. "He was a good agent."_

"_And an amazing friend." Grace walked away from Hawk. I followed her._

_She walked out into the garden and laid under a tree on a blanket._

_The dream changed again, fading and rippling like water, Hawk jumped between Grace and I._

"_You could have killed Grace!" Hawk screamed at me._

"_Hawk!" Grace yelled._

_Hawk jumped against me and I fell backwards. Hawk's fangs clamped around me._

_The dream changed one last time, I was laying in my bunk, Grace stood next to me. "I guess this is goodbye." she cried. "I still-. Good bye, Skipper." She turned to leave and Lebba appeared out of nowhere. Lebba sunk her teeth into Grace's neck. Grace dropped instantly._

"NO!" I sat up quickly, Gasping for air.

"Skipper! What's wrong!" Johnson sprang to his feet and looked around.

I was breathing to hard to answer.

"Bad dream?" Private asked.

I swallowed, trying to answer. I just nodded and climbed out of my bunk. Something fell off my bed and hit the floor with a clink.

"What's that?" Private asked.

"It looks like a Bracelet." Kowalski observed.

I jumped to the floor and picked up the silver chain. "It has writing on it." Private observed. "I wonder what it says."

"Whatever the world throws at us." I whispered.

Everyone looked at me stunned. Johnson was half smiling.

"How do you know that?" Kowalski asked.

"Because I got for Grace. We were in love." I responded quietly.

Everyone looked at me. More shocked looks.

"And more awkward mornings." Johnson sighed. "I need a drink."

_Grace_( sings here!)

I pushed the door opened to the old ACIS head quarters. Hidden in the Appalation Mountains, the former ACIS HQ seemed like a good place to escape to.

I made my way through the empty halls. I entered the old lunch room. There was a hole in the wall that Skipper and I had caused.

I laughed at that memory. Hawk was so mad, I really thought Skipper was going to get fired.

I stepped through the hole and stood in Hawk's office. I walked into the hallway and took a left. The old gym was to my right. The door was falling off of it's hinges and about a dozen punching bags lined against the wall.

I ducked under the door and round-housed a punching bag, sending dust bunnies scattering along the floor. I half smiled. Then another door caught my eye.

The old locker room. I shrugged. "What the hell?" I started for the door. I couldn't help but start singing a song that I remembered

"I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymoreBefore you take a swing, I wonder what are we fighting for?When I say out loud, "I want to get out of this,"I wonder, is there anything I'm going to miss?I wonder how it's going to be when you don't know me."

I pushed open the door and looked around, Skipper and I had lockers right next to each other. A few lockers had locks hanging on them. But only one was locked.

"How's it going to bewhen you're sure I'm not there?How's it going to bewhen there's no one there to talk to between you and me?'Cause I don't careHow's it going to be?How's it going to be?"

I looked at me locker and the one Skipper had once occupied. His stuff was all gone. At least he was able to pull himself together and pack his stuff.

"Where we used to laugh, there's a shouting matchsharp as a thumbnail scratchA silence I can't ignore,"

I found the clearing Skipper and I were in that day. The decorations were still hanging but had lost the color that they once had.

"like the hammock by the doorway we spent time inSwing's empty I don't see lightning like last fallwhen it was always about to hit me"

I had one last place I had to see.

"I wonder how's it going to be when it goes downHow's it going to be when you're not around?How's it going to be when you found out there was nothingbetween you and me?"

I found me and Skipper's old office. The door was locked and I took that as a sign that I didn't want to see how my desk hadn't changed, or how Skipper probably had stacks of agent portfolios, that he'd never opened.

"'Cause I don't careHow's it going to be?And how's it going to bewhen you don't know me anymore?And how's it going to be?""I wanna get myself back in againThe soft dive of oblivion…"

I found the record hall. All the greatest Agents from ACIS history lined the walls. Their pictures in gold frames. The side I entered from was the oldest side. Agent Laika, the first dog in space.

The soft dive of oblivion…oblivionHow's it going to bewhen you don't know me any more?How's it going to be?"

I found the picture of Hawk , Mani, and Johnson just four pictures from the end of section one.

"How's it going to be?"

I finished the song and looked further down the hallway.

Someone was in the branch to the left. I walked slowly up to them. It was a black caiman

"Excuse me." I said calmly "You aren't supposed to be here."

"And Neither are you." The caiman responded.

"Touché." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"You lost, Kit?" he asked, tilting his head towards me.

"You could call it that." I sighed.

I studied the caiman quickly. Three scars raced from over his right eye, across and covered his left eye. His left eye was glazed over.

"Yeah, same here." he looked back up at the picture.

I shot a glance to the picture and almost died when I saw the picture.

This stranger was looking at a picture of Skipper and I. The same picture from Mario's bar.

I was sitting under a tree with my tail pulled flirtatiously around. Skipper was leaning casually against my back. It was a really exceptional picture. You could see the glint of sliver around my right paw, even with my left side facing the camera. No scar.

"I wonder where she is." The old reptile asked.

"Huh?"

"Agent Rivera." the caiman looked up at the ceiling as if he could see his memory there, "I remember when Hawk first brought her here."

"Oh yeah?"

"I also remember the day they put this picture up. Skipper was beside himself. He hated Hawk for sending her on that mission. Grace and Skipper were always together."

"Were they in love?" I asked. I had to know what rumors were being spread about me and Skipper.

"Everyone joked around about it. Saying yeah in a laugh. But I think she truly loved him. Whether or not he returned the love was and is, none of my business. But I'll tell you something. Once you met Agent Grace Marie Rivera, you did not forget her." he started to walk away.

With one last look at my picture I followed the old agent.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Grace was, a skilled fighter, incredibly smart. And not hard on the eyes at all." the old man laughed. "Skipper was crazy, but not crazy enough that he wouldn't have fallen in love with her. Hell, she had half the agency practically knocking her door down."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It's been nice talking to you Miss-"

"Kvela." I quickly stated " The pleasure is all mine."

"Sabor."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"I hope you find your way, Agent Rivera." The caiman called after me.

I spun around and looked at where he had just stood. He was gone.

"I did." I whispered. "I've got to go back."

I turned to leave and found myself face to face with Lebba's amber eyes.

**Me:** Sorry. It's another cliffhanger. I enjoy them so much.

**Johnson:** Your crazy. Who in their right mind cuts off with the main character coming face to face with a psychopathic serial killer!

**Rico: **I would.

**Skipper:** Grace left me!(falls on the ground and just lays there)

**Me: **He needs some space.

**Kowalski:** She left me to! (trips over Skipper.)

**Me:** Oh. We should probably move them.

**Johnson:** Why do you have concrete for your floor?

**Me:** It's low maintenance and makes a lot of noise if there's an intruder. And we had to get the big TV in here somehow.

**Johnson: **Really? I've never thought about it like that. That is a large TV.

**Rico: **Guitar Hero!

**Me:** Reviews please. If you don't review I will leave Skipper and Kowalski on the floor.


	10. An Agent Falls

**I just realized that you readers don't know what season it is. It's winter. It's cold out. Like snow- cold. So the zoo doesn't have many visitors.**

_Skipper_

"Kid wait!" Johnson took off after me.

A fresh layer of snow covered the ground, our pond was frozen over but could have easily been broken through.

"No." I demanded. "Grace is not thinking straight. I've got to do something."

A helicopter passed over us.

"Isn't that yours?" I looked to Akela.

He shook his head. "Oh, would ya look at that. My 40 thousand dollar helicopter is flying away on it's own. God damn it." Akela sighed and walked away.

"No. I'm pretty sure that's the one Deliah loaned us." Johnson watched the helicopter circle. "Your's is pink."

"Hey, it takes a man to wear pink. A real man flies around in a MAGENTA helicopter." Akela looked up at the helicopter and tilted his head.

The helicopter shook randomly, and began to fall out of the sky. We watched it crash into the park.

"Let's go check it out." Johnson started for the park.

I followed with Akela and the boys close behind.

Lebba stood in the wreckage. "You filthy little- I can't believe you!" She growled and pulled someone out of the helicopter.

Grace winced away from Lebba and fell. She was wearing a muzzle, and was holding her left front paw off the ground. It looked broken.

"I really thought you would put up more of a fight then that pathetic excuse of a guardian." Lebba continued to growl, as she picked Grace up by the back of her neck and pushed her into a tree.

Grace tried to stand up, but slipped again.

"Stand up and fight!" Lebba growled, pulling Grace to her feet. "Or are you backing down like Manfready?"

Grace struggled to stay standing. She was breathing heavy, but not breaking eye contact.

I had to give her some credit, she was brave. Johnson jumped over the fence.

"Lebba. Back away from Grace." he snapped.

Lebba turned and smiled evilly at Johnson. "Ah. Welcome to the show. I was beginning to think you wouldn't _grace _us with your presence."

"That's really original." Johnson rolled his eyes.

"I thought you might get a _kick_ out of it."

Grace was regaining her footing and focusing on Lebba.

"Don't do it Grace." I whispered.

Grace repositioned her back paws.

"Please don't." I mentally pleaded with her.

Grace jumped for Lebba. Lebba ducked and sent Grace crashing into Johnson.

Lebba closed in on Grace. Kowalski and I were on the ground before I could even really think.

Mickel dropped out of a tree and almost landed on us. Akela decided to take his own path, and tackled the Russian.

Akela wasn't much of a match for Mickel. The second was a mastiff cross and easily had 50 pounds against Akela. But Akela was faster and didn't sink in the foot and a half of snow.

Lebba looked between Grace and I for a brief moment. Then made up her mind. She lunged towards Kowalski and threw him back against the wall. Grace rolled up to her feet and attacked Lebba again.

This time, Grace made contact. With the muzzle on, Grace couldn't fight Lebba for long. And Akela was losing against Mickel. We were running out of options, so I did the only thing I knew how to.

Lebba pushed Grace back and pinned her to the ground. I caught Akela's attention and pointed him to Lebba. He nodded and led Mickel towards Lebba.

"And to think I thought you were valuable. You are better off dead." Lebba closed her teeth around Grace's neck as Akela jumped over her. Mickel was not as agile as Akela and slipped in the snow, slamming into Lebba.

The wolf-mix and Lebba tumbled off of Grace. Lebba's canine teeth drug across the muzzle, breaking the strap.

Grace rolled away from Lebba and pawed at the muzzle until it fell off. She glanced at me quickly and raced back to Lebba. Mickel pulled Akela down and back into a fight. Grace responded to Lebba's every move and pinned her again.

"Where's Mani?" she growled.

"Why should I tell you?" Lebba smirked back.

Grace grabbed Lebba by the throat and tightened her grip.

"Grace!" I snapped. "She's not worth it."

"Do it." Lebba growled. "I dare you."

Grace seemed nervous, but she tightened her grip.

Mickel suddenly yelped, but it was cut off. All attention turned to the wolves, Akela stood over Mickel's lifeless form.

Lebba saw her opportunity and shoved Grace into me, then jumped up and ran off.

Grace and I rolled slightly. She landed on her back and I ended up on top of her.

"You came back." I breathed.

"I didn't have a choice." she whispered back

"That's really sweet."

"No really, that crazy bitch kidnapped me."

"I hate to ruin a moment." Johnson said standing up. "But we have some wounded to take care of." he motioned to the wall, where Kowalski hadn't moved.

In a few minutes, we were all back in the lair. Johnson was looking over Kowalski, who insisted he was fine even though he kept his flipper held against left side.

"You aren't fine." Johnson informed him. "You have six broken ribs and bad instincts."

Kowalski squeaked.

Johnson turned his attention to Grace who was laying down licking her right leg.

"Grace? What happened?" Johnson looked at her, expectantly.

"I tripped…. Over a door." Grace paused between sentences.

"Nice." Kowalski laughed.

"Hey, Mr. 6 broken ribs shut it." Grace shot back.

I noticed Akela was just sitting with Marlene, not saying anything.

I slid over to him. "You alright?"

Akela looked at me with a blank expression in his eyes. "What if Mani is dead."

It was more of a statement then a question, but I answered anyways. "You would know more than I would."

"I can still feel him, but it's just different. Like, impending doom." Akela shook his head slowly and sighed. "And to top it all off, my DNA is all over a dead wolf. Do you know how bad that will look on a record?"

I shrugged.

"Grace. This is a terrible break!" Johnson exclaimed. "It's a miracle you can still walk."

"What?" Grace yelped.

"Just kidding. It's only a sprain. A fracture at the worse."

Grace glared at him and growled faintly. Then she stood up and moved away. She stumbled and fell, at my feet.

"Whoops!" she smiled quickly. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"This won't be the last time we hear from Lebba." Johnson said looking straight at Grace and I.

The TV flipped on. The news was on, a familiar reporter stood there.

"We just received news that Agent Grace Rivera is suspected to be dead."

"Oh damn." Akela looked at the TV.

"A witness puts Grace at the Golden Gate bridge with 3 penguins. At 2 this morning. The witness says the birds were hassling Grace and she fell off the bridge. Surveillance cameras did catch the incident and the wolf that falls into the water does appear to be Agent Grace." The reporter looked over at her co-host.

"Now to our live feed from ACIS head quarters."

A camera angle of the press conference room appeared. Sarge stood at the front of the room. "I'm here to update you all on the- situation." Sarge was choking on his words.

"The video has been analyzed and it has been confirmed that the wolf in the tape is, indeed, Agent Rivera."

"What the hell? Where's Deliah? Why isn't she stopping this?" Grace sounded panicked

"Because. Kopi," Johnson walked over to the TV. "Is actually a spell. And-"

"It looks like someone is getting her Darkness Talent!" Akela finished, happily.

Grace fainted.

"Huh?" Marlene asked.

"Grace is a Seer. Or a Siren depending on how you look at it. Capable of magic, but with future seeing abilities and the ability to lure men in." Johnson explained.

"Oh."

The next thing I knew I hit the ground and HQ faded away.

**Me: **Welcome back. Hope you liked it. Everyone is kind of freaking out know.

Akela didn't freak out because he killed someone. That bothers me. And Grace is a bi- I mean Witch! No she's a seer. So, here's the plan- The first person to review, get's to help me with the sequel. And There's only one chapter left. Sorry for your loss. The ending will scare you.


	11. Taking a Stand

**This is the final chapter. I will get the epilogue up ASAP. Sorry!**

_Grace_

I snapped into real life as cold water was dumped on me.

"Oh, snap!" I rolled over and shivered.

"Why would you dump water on me?" Skipper snapped.

Rico looked in the empty bucket.

"It was supposed to be water?" Johnson looked at Skipper and then at the now empty bucket.

"Whoops." Rico muttered and threw the bucket over his shoulder.

There was a knock at the fishbowl and Johnson went to answer it.

"But- it was cold." I quickly reminded them.

"Have you seen that bucket?" Akela asked

"It takes a while to fill it up." Private giggled.

"There's so much not right about-" I began

"Grace. There's someone here to see you." Johnson said. "A lot of someones."

"I'm going to pretend that was grammatically cor-" I stopped when I saw who was there.

Hawk's dark brown fur made him look black in the low light of HQ.

"Hawk." I began to work my argument out in my head.

"No, Grace." Hawk took a step forward. "Do you have any idea what I've been through? I go missing without a trace and then-the video. And I get a call at 1 in the morning saying that your alive and-"

He cut himself off.

"I know." I looked away. Damn submission.

"Hawk. It's not Grace's fault." Skipper jumped in front of me. "You hold and have held higher standards for her then anyone else."

"Stay out of this Skipper, It's a family matter. And seeing as your family wants nothing to do with you, you have no rights to intrude." Hawk rolled his eyes at Skipper.

"Hawk. Skipper's right." Johnson stepped around Hawk.

"Grace. I hold you to higher standards because-"

"You treat me like a puppy!" I couldn't handle it any more. Hawk could push me around all he wanted but insulting Skipper was my job. "I'm not little anymore Hawk. I can handle myself. I understand that you want me to be the best but I'm just not." I paused "I'm just Grace."

"Wrong way, kiddo." Johnson whispered to me.

"No, it's the right way. Wow, that almost made no sense at all. But, my point is. I'm staying here in New York. And you can't do anything to stop me."

"Grace-"

"No. I'm quitting ACIS and I'm starting my own Agency."

"Grace. Will you just listen to me?" Hawk demanded.

I froze, deciding to shut up.

"I know you found those letters. And I knew you hated ACIS. We all knew it was just a matter of time before you took off. You grew up practically overnight. Way too fast for me to catch up. I'm sorry I suspended you. But I couldn't stand to have a replay of Denmark."

"I'm a grown up. I have the kid to prove it. Wait- where is Bluea?" I suddenly realized I hadn't seen my daughter since Lebba attacked me the first time.

"She took off with some boy she met." Akela shrugged. "She'll be around."

"And you let her go?" I snapped.

"Yeah, I was her age when I left the house for the first time. Skipper was younger when he uhh kicked out."

"Thanks Akela, really." Skipper folded his flippers "I was doing a great job of hiding that from everyone."

Hawk looked at me. "Grace, you may not be genetically like me in anyway, shape or form, but what you have is not something contained in any genetic strand, It's learned."

"Well, that did sound conceded at all." I sarcastically cut him off.

"I meant that it's nothing Sarge, or me or even Skipper can teach you. You have to teach yourself. I'm glad that you are safe and can make your own decisions. If leaving is what you want then leave. Just remember."

"Once an Agent, Always an agent." Johnson flashed me a disapproving look.

"Akela, Your services are requested to help find Manfready." Deliah said.

Hawk smiled at me. "I feel obliged to tell you two to behave." he looked between me and Skipper several times.

"They'll be fine." Deliah herded Hawk towards to door.

Johnson sighed and waved. "Might wanna take a bath tonight, Gracie May."

"Yeah. No kidding."

"Oh, and one more thing." Hawk stopped walking.

"Hawk. Not now." Deliah said, "Bye Grace. See you soon."

I watched as Hawk and Deliah disappeared. Johnson sighed and gave Skipper and I one last salute.

We returned the gesture and waved as he leapt out of the lair.

Akela rolled his eyes and muttered something about commando mumbo jumbo that sent Private giggling.

"Well." Skipper looked over at me. "I guess we should start referring to you as Chief Grace."

"Lead wolves are called alphas." Kowalski added.

"Ok then. Alpha Grace." Marlene corrected .

"I like the sound of that." I smiled.

I slipped out later and ended up on top of the bell tower, I watched the sun sink below the buildings.

Kowalski appeared next to me.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked.

"You're the one who is up here with a fractured leg." he smiled.

"I promise that I will do whatever it takes to find your family."

"Grace, we've talked about this-"

"It's my way of saying thank you for saving my life." I stood up and gently touched him with my nose. Then turned to leave.

"Whoa! Is that a yes?" he jumped up and chased after me.

"Mmm, you're the scientist." I winked and took off.

"_Tried to break love to a scienceIn an act of pure defianceI broke her heartAs I pulled apart her theoryAs I watched her growing wearyI pulled her apartHaving heavy conversationsAbout the furthest constellations of our soulsWe're just trying to find some meaningIn the things that we believe inBut we got some ways to goOf all of the things that she's ever said She goes and says something that just knocks me deadYou won't find faith or hope down a telescopeYou won't find heart and soul in the starsYou can break everything down to the chemicalsBut you can't explain a love like oursooohhhhIt's the way we feel, yeah this is realooohhhhIt's the way we feel, yeah this is realI tried pushing evolution As the obvious conclusion of the startBut it was for my own amusementSaying love was an illusion of a hopeless heartOf all of the things that she's ever saidShe goes and says something that just knocks me deadYou won't find faith or hope down a telescopeYou won't find heart and soul in the starsYou can break everything down to chemicalsBut you can't explain a love like oursooohhhhIt's the way we feel, yeah this is realooohhhhIt's the way we feel, yeah this is realOf all of the things that she's ever saidShe goes and says something that just knocks me deadYou won't find faith or hope down a telescopeYou won't find heart and soul in the starsYou can break everything down to chemicalsBut you can't explain a love like oursooohhhhIt's the way we feel, yeah this is realooohhhhIt's the way we feel, yeah this is real"_

**Me: **Epilogue coming very soon!

**Private:** Grace and Kowalski are so cute!

**Skipper:** Save the mushy love stuff, Private!

**Me: **Somebody's jealous.

**Skipper: **I AM NOT!

**Me**: Come on Private. Let's not mess with Skipper's emotional instability.

**Rico: **Guitar Hero?

**Me: **Yes, Rico, Guitar Hero.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue- 8 months later(mid August)

_Grace_

"Happy Birthday!" the boys yelled as soon as I made my appearance.

"Thanks guys!" I laughed.

Private smiled and giggled as Rico coughed a birthday hat up on my head.

"Got any big plans tonight?" Skipper asked, hinting at something.

"Mmm, No, Marlene and I are going to check out an office building in the park." I shrugged and kept walking.

"Oh good, so nothing important." Skipper cut me off.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting sick of running an agency out of a zoo. Both literally and figuratively speaking." I jumped easily up onto the fence and leapt down in Marlene's habitat.

"Go with Skipper." Marlene said excitedly. "We can have a girls night/ office search tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Marlene didn't get the chance to answer, because Skipper blindfolded my and pushed me around.

"Skipper! I don't like this." I snapped as he ran me into a trash can for the third time.

"We are almost there." he responded. I heard a door open and felt Skipper pull me forward.

"You said that after the bench." I sighed.

"And I meant it." he answered me.

I wouldn't have followed any other person in the whole world around life I followed Skipper.

"Go to your right."

I turned to my right and smacked into a wall.

"Ow. Brick. That's new." I stepped back.

"The other right." Skipper corrected. "Annnnd stop."

I stopped in my tracks. "Skipper?"

Nothing met my ears so I pulled the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Skipper. What have you done?" I asked, staring at all the zoo animals and the lemur habitat.

"It was the only place big enough for all the animals, and Ringtail was all for a party, especially if you were going."

5 minutes into the party and I was tired, of everybody. Skipper caught up to me as Julien asked me to dance for the 30th time.

"Can I borrow her for a few seconds?" Skipper asked the self-proclaimed king.

"Ehh, No you cannot be barrowing her. She is my queen. And adultery is wrong." the lemur put his hands on his hips and gave Skipper a disapproving look.

"Ok Julien. I'll dance with you this one last time, but then I'm dancing with Skipper."

Julien whisked me away.

_Where does he get all this energy?_ I asked myself as the song ended.

Skipper raced over as soon as Julien replaced the birthday hat with a tiara.

"There. You see silly penguin. Grace is my queen." Julien replied.

I backed slowly away from the crazy lemur and followed Skipper.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Skipper smiled and ducked behind a bush.

I laughed and squirmed around the bush.

White and blue Christmas lights lit up around the clearing, turning everything into an icy wonderland.

"It's perfect." I twirled around smiling. "Don't you think?"

"Well, almost perfect." Skipper sounded different.

I turned around. Skipper was on one knee holding a box.

"Grace Marie Rivera. Will you marry me?"


End file.
